My true feelings
by lolo MN
Summary: her bad luck kept chasing her, and she kept running with a little hope, till she get to the last place, Fairy Tail Academy... she meet her new friends and a little hope arrive, maybe her life wasn't that bad, but that didn't mean her bad luck disappear, a new problems show up... so what will she do? first fairy tail ff, wish you like it, school fic, romance and a friendship, ENJOY


**hii everyone, i'm new here, i used to write KHR ff but loving Gruvia so much, couldn't stand to write one, and here it is a school fic and romance life with friendship ^^  
this is just the start, the story start the next chapter :3  
i don't own FAIRY TAIL T^T  
**

**Juvia & grey ^^~**

Before I start my story, let me introduce myself first…  
my name is Juvia loxer, I have been born in a rich family and a big successful one, my parents only cared for work, work and work, I was always alone, my mother didn't like me, she didn't even bear to stay with me, she would call me gloomy and boring daughter, someday dad heard her saying that to me and scold her, she start crying and get really angry, it was the first time dad would shout at her, she looked at me in hatred and disgust, one day she took me out of the house, I asked her where and she answered with a smile and said that she would send me to a place that I deserve, and I believed her to take me to a pretty place, a happy one, and I smiled at her too, but it was totally the opposite, she abandoned me, she throw me in an orphan alone, and she choose the worst orphan possible, where they treat us as tools, they were so cruel, they used to hit me, kick me, bunch me, and I would cry alone there, someday I knew that my mom give them money to do that especially to me, and everyone would leave me alone, no one talked to me, no one sat beside me, even my tears didn't respond to my emotion, and when I wanted to cry, it just didn't come out, I was losing faith, I was going crazy, I was getting to the darkness and started staring blankly, hoping and praying to die any second, just what did I do to deserve such a life? I was only a 9 years old child, I didn't have any sin, I was so white that I haven't spoken a word too anyone.

Then, someday a new child arrived, someone with a white hair, and dark-blue eyes, I heard his name was lyon, everyone was trying to talk to him, but he ignored them all, I was always looking at him from the other side of the room and admire him, how all people want to talk to him.

And one day, I suppose a miracle happened to Juvia, that boy came and sat beside me, he looked at me and smiled for the first time, I was shocked that, this was the first one to smile to me in two years, since I came here, he start talking and talking and I would only listen and nod or shook my head, slowly we became so close that he was able to make me laugh.

But Juvia's life wasn't that pretty like all fairy tales.

A day arrived and lyon been taken from me, a family came and adopted him, and I returned back to my dark corner, I was alone, I would cry every time I remember his face, why? Why Juvia's luck is like that, Juvia is an innocent child, Juvia hadn't done anything! Juvia didn't even hurt a bug! And that is how my mind was going, he said he would come back and I waited and waited and waited a year, two, and another six months passed, lyon didn't come… maybe he forget his promise… or he even forget me in the first place, after all I was Juvia of the bad luck, sure after finding a new world outside, why would he care about a poor girl like me, in the end he was like the others, and I was so stupid to have faith in him in the first place.

I spend five years here, FIVE years alone in this hell… five years since I arrived here…

But someday, something I didn't even dare to think about, happened.  
An old couple came to the orphan to look for a child, since they didn't have any. The old woman looked at the children and spotted me, I wasn't even looking, I was sitting far from the others in a dark place, looking blankly at the floor, she walked to me and get down on her knees in front of me and smiled a warm smile, that was so kind and I would wish for this smile to stay forever, I didn't know that time but when I saw her smile I cried and hugged her, she was so amazing person and I wished to stay with her forever, and for some reason, god grantee my wish and this woman adopted me, I was 14 years old, and finally got out that place, that day I was happy beyond believe, I laughed from the very heart of me.

I lived with them two years, I was now sixteen, they took good care of me, they treated me like their real daughter and I was so happy, but after all I'm Juvia of the bad luck, a girl who would only bring misfortune.

One day, I returned from the school, I received a call, and they told me to come to the mansion, and so I did, I was having a camp in school that week but they sent a privet plane to get me, when I arrived, for some reason, everyone was wearing, black… why? Why everyone was crying? Did anything happen?  
I dropped my bags and went running, then a woman stepped out and hugged me while crying she whispered an apologize in my ear and I saw everyone in the room looking at me while crying.

"Sorry for your great lost.." these words destroy my life, how? Just why did this have to happen to me every time, and I thought I had a wonderful family finally, why?! WHY? I screamed in my mind this word thousands times, over and over… I cried and cried for two weeks, I couldn't stop crying that they came with doctor and he told me if I cry anymore, I won't be able to see in my eyes again.

They told me that I inherit their fortune but I can't take it till I become eighteen, and so I leaved the house to a new place, I choose to get in dorm school, there I could live alone without getting anyone hurt, and get hurtled myself.

I won't let anyone catch my misfortune, a promise.

Today is the day; I will get to this 'huge' school, called **fairy tail!**

This is the best suited school for me and I wish this would get well.

Normal P.O.V

Juvia walked to the chairman office, she knocked the door and they get her in, she walked inside and saw an old man sitting, "I'm here, Makarov-san" she said politely with a smile, "we have been waiting for you, Juvia-chan" he said, "here is a map for the school, so you won't get lost and this is your schedule and your room's key number 309, you have three roommate" he said and she nodded, "thanks" she said and bowed with a smile, Juvia was walking the hallway and using the map to get her way, she was lost in thoughts while walking, that she didn't know what direction she was walking, in other word she get lost, juvia spend a whole hour walking and she was getting tired, she sighed helplessly looking at the map, "what is the need for the map if I were to get lost eventually" she said a little loudly as she looked down to get herself hit in the wrong way, she put her hand on her head as she looked up "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" she apologized, "oh, it is okay" said a guy with raven hair, "are you lost?" he asked her, "sadly, yes" she sighed for the millionth time this day, "I can show you the way, you are new right?" he asked her and she nodded, "thanks, it would be a great help" she smiled, "you are a weird girl smiling after getting yourself lost in the first day" grey smiled coolly, "I can't help it, well I get in worst stations then this" she said sadly despite the smile on her face, "okay give me your key, I will guide you" he said and she handed him the key, "room 309" he read it, and started walking, "follow me" he said and she did as he said, 'it seems, that I made the right choice to come to this school, students here so kind' she thought smiling, walking behind him, "what grey, get yourself a girlfriend?" asked a pink-haired boy teasingly popping from nowhere and Juvia blushed slightly, "no, I'm just showing her the way, it is room 309" said grey calmly not moving at all, "oh~, it is the same room as Lucy and the girls" said Natsu and grey nodded, Juvia looked questioningly, "you are lucky to get a room with them, believe me" said Natsu , smiling widely and she smiled back, "sure" she said, they complete walking till they both arrived, "here room 309, by the way, we are room 903 the opposite number, he said surprised a little as he just figured out, "really, what a coincidence" said Juvia happily, "before you leave, I'm Juvia loxer, nice to meet you" she extend her hand for a hand shake and he took it smiling back "grey fullbuster" he said.

Somehow, I feel a little hope in here, a lot people are nice, can't wait to meet my roommates…

**End chapter 1^^**

**so~~~~ Like it? hate it? interested in the story? review ma love ~~  
well i'm sorry if i did any mistake, and i don't know if i would complete this, i need a decent plot after all = = but i'm sure that i can find it somehow ^^  
now i'm leaving~ bye bye  
**


End file.
